The Experiment
by YouRang
Summary: Eric and Fox are ordered to participate in a controversial breeding program proposed by the Factions to increase the population, but they absolutely hate each other, will this experiment bring them together or tear everything apart? Rated M for smut and language. SENSITIVE THEMES, POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNINGS. Slight breeding kink. I own nothing but Fox.
1. Chapter 1

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Fox exploded.

Max's dark complexion did not hide the blush that came over his cheeks. "Dauntless has been experiencing a population decline for years, every faction has...the only group that is growing is the Factionless, do you understand why we are forced to incorporate this policy?"

Fox snorted and gestured angrily to the man seated at her right. "But really, him?!"

"Eric Coulter is the most dominant male here in Dauntless, and you are the most dominant female. Your test scores in your initiation years were off the charts and you are both peerless leaders, it only makes sense."

"I have to _mate_ with Eric?!"

"Produce offspring, yes...all the factions are employing this. The Erudite are matching their most dominant pairs, as are Candor and Amity, who knows with Abnegation though-"

"I'm not a fucking broodmare!"

"Agreed, but for the good of the faction-"

"Fuck the faction! And fuck you too Max!"

This wasn't the first time Fox had told Max to go fuck himself, and it wouldn't be the last. If she wasn't the best female leader Dauntless had ever had, Max would have beat her down for it long ago, but Max thought of Fox as a daughter, and her spirit impressed him.

"Fox, please just listen...I understand how this seems crazy, but the faction's strength needs to be preserved."

Fox huffed and settled in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. Eric so far had remained silent, and for want of something else to do, Fox turned to him and snapped. "What do you think about this?!"

Eric shrugged, which only infuriated Fox more.

"Goddammit Coulter-"

"Fox, be quiet." Max's voice held a note of finality and Fox huffed a second time. Her arms folded over her chest again and she glared daggers at Max.

"There are two parts to the policy." Max cleared his throat uncomfortably before continuing. "If you agree to participate, you both will provide specimens; Fox, eggs, Eric, sperm. They will be combined in the Erudite lab and implanted in donor Dauntless women. Once born, they will be raised collectively."

"And the second part?" Fox grumbled.

"You and Eric will conceive naturally. You will raise any offspring together as a family."

"Why both?"

Max sighed. "Erudite has raised the possibility of all future generations being produced in the lab for consistency and quality. The naturally conceived children would be the control in the experiment."

"That's fucked up Max." Fox growled.

Max nodded tiredly, "I know, you are not technically required to participate, but it is strongly encouraged, and if you did, everything your children require would be provided for."

"And Erudite? That fucking bitch Jeanine would be free to test them like lab rats?"

"Jeanine is being forced to retire, early onset Alzheimer's; just over a quarter of the Erudite leaders have tested positive for the mutation. You understand now why the push?"

Fox was momentarily speechless and it was Eric who spoke next.

"Who is taking over for her?"

"Margaret Farley."

Fox felt a momentary rush of relief, Margaret was one of the few Erudite not blinded by ambition and intelligence. A former Dauntless from a Candor and Amity-transfer set of parents, she had a well-balanced outlook.

Fox exhaled hard. As a Dauntless leader, she had sworn to put the good of the faction ahead of herself, but this was something else. An Amity transfer from four years ago, Fox had rose quickly in the ranks of Dauntless, and although she and Eric Coulter were like oil and water, and fought consistently like cats and dogs; they often were forced to work together. Despite herself, she was forced to confess (and she'd rip her tongue out by the roots before she said so out loud!) that she and Eric were the most logical match, any children they produced would be formidable examples of Dauntless. Fox would never admit to anyone that almost every time her hand crept underneath the covers at night and more often than not when she was with a man, it was Eric she was fantasizing about. It was thoughts of Eric groaning in her ear, _his_ hips pumping against hers that sent her screaming over the edge. She'd bit her tongue until it bled at times to keep from crying out his name while with another man. _Goddammit,_ if he wasn't such an ass... and Fox was sure he'd never thought of her that way, he barely gave her the time of day. Regardless, the thought of playing house right now was a no.

"No. I will agree to provide eggs if necessary; but nothing else."

Max sighed. "Eric?" He looked over, Eric had been strangely silent except for his one question.

Eric shifted confidently in his chair. "No."

Fox relaxed, then opened her eyes in horror as he continued.

"If I'm contributing to this, I want the fun part too."

"T-the fun part?" Fox sputtered.

Eric turned his head and looked directly at her, his eyebrow cocked arrogantly. "The natural conception part, sweetheart."

Fox narrowed her eyes at him, trying to decide if he was kidding or not. A small part of her hoped he wasn't and that somehow he'd been wanting her as much as she him, but that was drowned out right now by female indignation.

"You fucking pig!" Fox gripped the arms of her chair to keep from leaping at Eric and clawing his steel-grey eyes out.

Something flashed in Eric's eyes, _excitement? did he_ want _her to throw herself at him?_ but instead he grinned cockily and said smoothly. "Are you scared?"

Fox growled low in her throat. He knew, _he knew_ that her pride would prevent her from admitting that _yes,_ she was a little afraid. Goddammit Coulter. Fox thought furiously, there had to be a way to say yes and wipe that smug look off his face and still not follow through with it.

Fox smiled saccharine sweet. "Okay, _darling_ , when do we get started?"

Surprise flashed briefly in Eric's eyes before his typical bored mask fell again.

 _Ha,_ Fox thought, then turned back to Max. She raised her eyebrow at him and Max sighed, pushing back in his chair and lacing his hands behind his head.

"Whenever you want, just give me a few days for paperwork. Do you two want to get married, make it official?"

Fox snorted, "as romantic as that sounds, no thanks; no need to contribute further to this farce." She glanced over at Eric, expecting a similar level of scorn and was surprised to see disappointment instead. _What?_

Max exhaled hard. "Okay, well that's that. I'll call you two back in when the paperwork's ready. You're free to go back to your duties for now."

Fox rose first and was out the door in a shot. _What the fuck did I just agree to?_ Coulter, the arrogant snot, had just tricked her into agreeing to mother a child, maybe several, and more, she had to do it with _him._ There had to be a way out of this, she hadn't signed anything official yet; there was no way she was going through with _procreation_ with the biggest asshole in Dauntless. Speak of the devil, Fox heard him calling her name. She pretended not to hear him and continued. A hand grabbed her shoulder and Fox whirled, her fist already flying, but a large hand caught it before it could connect. Eric grinned down at her and pulled on her hand, yanking Fox closer to him. He leaned down and whispered in Fox's ear, close enough to brush it with his lips.

"You ready to make sweet, sweet love with me?"

"Fuck you."

He chuckled, "that's the idea doll."

Snarling, Fox simultaneously yanked her trapped hand free and pushed hard at Eric's chest with the other; he stumbled back a step, the grin never leaving his face. Lightning fast he wrapped his arms tight around Fox and pulled her to his chest; before she could react he pressed his lips to hers and a jolt shot through her. Eric slicked his tongue along Fox's bottom lip and a moan escaped her. _Fuck, he'd have to be a good kisser, too._ Fox clawed her hands up Eric's chest and pushed hard, breaking the kiss; her fist flew a second time and connected solidly with his mouth. Eric staggered back a few steps and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, an almost comical look of surprise on his face.

"Asshole," Fox muttered, turning on her heel and sprinting away. Her heart hammered in her chest and it wasn't entirely from anger. _Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! XOXO**

A few days later, _too fucking soon,_ Max called Fox back to his office. Eric wasn't there, but Fox's hopes of avoiding him like she'd successfully done since she'd punched him were dashed when he entered the office just as she was sitting down. He flashed her a cocky smile as he took the seat beside her.

Fox rolled her eyes and looked back at the papers spread on Max's desk.

Max glanced between the two leaders for a moment before speaking. Clasping his hands together on the desk in front of him, he took a deep breath.

"Alright, the paperwork is here and ready for you to sign. Basically you're agreeing to both parts of the experiment, both the lab-enabled conception and the natural one. There's no specific timeline given but Erudite hinted they'd like things done 'quickly and efficiently'," Max rolled his eyes and continued. "You two can work out when you move in together, but remember you have to cohabitate to fit the parameters of the experiment. Any children produced must be raised by both parents."

Fox curled her lip in distaste and side-eyed Eric, he was watching Fox with an unfathomable expression. He looked back at Max when their eyes met.

Max took a deep breath. "Any children created by the lab will be considered property of the experiment and will be raised and educated with any other Dauntless children produced the same way. Any children you conceive together and give birth to will be yours. The experiment will provide for the child's needs until the Choosing Ceremony. Yearly exams performed by Erudite doctors are mandatory. Any questions?"

Fox chewed her bottom lip. She still hadn't backed out of this monstrosity, and time was running out. _Hurry up and say something!_

Max pushed a piece of paper and pen towards Eric. Smirking, he signed his name with a flourish and held out the pen to Fox. His eyebrow raised when Fox hesitated and his eyes narrowed.

 _You aren't getting cold feet, are you? Are you scared? I knew you'd chicken out._

 _Fuck you Coulter!_ Fox's temper and pride combined into one hellacious, impulsive beast and snatched the pen away from Eric, grabbed the paper and scrawled her signature. Fox dropped the pen and stared, _what the hell did I just do?_

Max gathered the paper and slipped it into a folder. "Alright. Fox, when are you due for your next birth control shot?"

Fox felt her cheeks warm, somehow, this question, compared to all the talk of conception, and eggs and sperm, was the embarrassing one. "Tomorrow."

Max nodded. "Obviously you'll skip that," he opened the folder again. "You are due at Erudite tomorrow for the lab side of this. Only after that is complete can you proceed with...the other part."

Eric smirked and Fox had to clench her fists to keep from punching him again, did he take _nothing_ about this seriously?

"Keep me posted. Dismissed."

Fox all but ran from the office.

* * *

"I'm screwed," Fox lamented later in the Pit.

"Quite literally," Uriah teased and Fox flipped him the bird.

Tris quickly bit back a smile. "This doesn't make it any better, but Four and I are being 'encouraged to expand' as well; so are Chris and Will, everyone in Dauntless that's of age is."

Fox curled her lip. Chris and Will had two small children, Four and Tris had one. "Yeah, but you guys love each other; I'm being forced to procreate with _Coulter._ "

"You did sign the contract," Will pointed out, earning a smack on the arm from Chris. "Ow!" He mumbled, looking wounded.

Fox dropped her head in her hands, "I know! What the fuck was I doing?"

A hand dropped onto Fox's shoulder and she whirled, ready to deck the offender. Eric held up his hand in mock surrender.

"Easy baby, it's just me," his eyes twinkled teasingly.

"Be still my fucking heart." Fox muttered, turning back to the table and purposely ignoring Eric.

Undeterred, Eric swung a leg over the bench and dropping beside Fox, snuggled close, his thigh touching hers. Fox brought her hand up to smack him and he caught it instead, resting it on his leg. Equal parts amusement and anxiety flashed in their tablemate's eyes. Neither Fox nor Eric were well known in the compound for restraint, and if the fight got started, shit was going to get real, fast.

Fox made one more attempt to pull her hand out from under his, but Eric was stronger and with a huff, she turned her head and body away, purposely shutting him out. Eric grinned in amusement, seeming to enjoy the shit out of this.

"Our appointment tomorrow is at 10:00, meet me in the garage at 9:30 and we'll take a truck over."

"No thanks, I'll take the train." Fox snapped.

Eric's hand over hers, trapping her hand on the top of his thigh, was warm and strong and Fox felt her heart skitter slightly in anticipation; what would it be like to feel that hand elsewhere on her body? _Fuck this._ Mustering all her strength, fuelled by indignation, Fox yanked her hand away and leapt to her feet. Without a word, she sprinted away across the Pit and crashed into the elevator. Just as the doors shut, a familiar figure pushed his way in.

"Leaving so soon baby?"

"Fuck off Eric! Leave me alone!"

"No, not until you admit it."

"Admit what?" Fox demanded, giving a small squeak as Eric pressed her against the wall, trapping her with his body and grabbing her chin; he crushed his lips to hers, his tongue forcing into her mouth. A bolt of heat shot through Fox and her traitorous body leaned into him, curling her fingers into his chest. Eric growled in triumph and pressed harder against her. Fox felt his growing erection on her thigh and it snapped her out of her daze. Ripping her mouth away, Fox snapped back forwards, head-butting Eric hard enough to see stars. Eric groaned and staggered away, cupping his face and Fox, shaking her head to clear it, saw her chance. Smacking the door open button, Fox leapt out, slamming her hand on the panel as she did, lighting up every floor. She hit the door close button and jumped free just as the doors slid shut, closing on a dazed and pissed off Eric. Fox sprinted for the stairs, reaching her floor in record time and dashed to her apartment, slamming and locking the door behind her. She waited, but didn't hear any angry footsteps or enraged ranting, and decided Eric had given up the chase, _for now._

Storming to the kitchen, Fox grabbed an ice pack and stomped to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she pressed the pack to her forehead, hoping to stop a bruise and swelling. _Damn,_ she'd really nailed Eric, it wouldn't surprise her if she'd drawn blood. _Good._

* * *

Fox sprinted, leaping onto the train with ease and settled back against the wall. Either she'd managed to avoid Coulter all morning or he'd stayed away from her and Fox breathed a sigh of relief. Just as the train passed the platform, Fox heard pounding footsteps and saw a familiar form launch powerfully into the car.

 _Motherfucker._

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Fox snarled, noting with perverse glee that Eric hadn't found an ice pack in time to head off the bruise that had formed along his hairline and she grinned savagely. "What, you walk into a wall, Coulter?"

Eric leaned against the opposite wall and threw back his own savage look. "Some crazy wench head-butted me last night." He deadpanned.

"I'm sure you deserved it," Fox muttered, turning her attention away. As long as Eric stayed over there, she wouldn't have too much of a problem. "I thought you were taking a truck?"

"You didn't show in the garage, so I decided to take the train instead."

"Lucky me," Fox mumbled.

The ride to Erudite was silent, Eric holding his tongue for once and Fox was strangely disappointed. Without waiting for him, Fox leapt from the car, rolling gracefully and landing on her feet. Eric fell in step beside her and Fox felt him brush her hand.

"Piss off Coulter!" She snapped, dodging away. Was that _frustration_ that flashed through his eyes...nah.

A small team of medical staff was waiting for them and they were ushered into separate room for complete exams. Fox bit back a snarl as the Erudite doctor checked out every square inch of her and stopped herself from slapping him silly when he started the obligatory pelvic exam and whistled at her hood ornament.

Finally free of that torture, Fox was shown a large syringe by the doctor. She shifted uneasily in her hospital gown, it was securely tied to hide her body, but she still felt naked.

"What the fuck is that?"

The doctor ignored her Dauntless language, as all good Erudite should and said, "this is a fertility serum; I will inject this into you intravenously and it will jump-start your egg production."

"How long for that magic to happen?" Fox grumbled.

"We will be ready to harvest within an hour."

"An hour?! It works that fast?"

The doctor nodded, obviously proud of this. "You will experience some severe cramping as your body responds, but it will be temporary, after we harvest we will give you a neutralizing serum and your body will return to normal."

"And all Coulter's gotta do is jack off into a cup?" Fox growled, pissed off at the disparity.

The doctor nodded. "Ready?" He asked rhetorically and Fox curled her lip in response. The serum felt warm as it flowed into her arm from the IV line and Fox felt a mild sweat form on her forehead.

The doctor pulled the syringe free. "Okay, you're free to stay in the waiting room until we come to get you."

Fox jumped off the table, resisting the almost overwhelming urge to kick the doctor in the nuts and turned away, stomping into the waiting room. Of course, _of course!_ Eric was sitting there as well, but he was dressed in Dauntless black again, highlighting Fox's complete humiliation in her gown. Flouncing to the farthest chair away from him, Fox dropped angrily into it and crossed her arms. Faint cramps were already starting, and Fox was feeling feverish.

Eric smirked at her and Fox snapped angrily. "Fuck off, you have the easy job! I'm sure you've had lots of practice rubbing one out before!"

Eric's smirk deepened and Fox opened her mouth to really let him have it when a sharp cramp tore through her lower abdomen and Fox was unable to stop a shudder. _Fuck, this is like the Rag times infinity._ Fox leaned forwards, pressing her forearms against her lower belly and bit back a curse. Dimly she felt someone sit beside her and a hand touch her shoulder. Familiar cologne filled the air and Fox leapt angrily to her feet.

"Leave me alone Eric!" Fox stormed away, falling into another chair across the room.

Eric stayed away this time, and Fox tried her best to ignore the surprising concern on his face. The cramps increased, and Fox found herself folding almost double in a knot of pain, pressing her forearms desperately against her lower abdomen, tears forming in her eyes. _Fuck, this hurts._ Vaguely she recognized that Eric had moved to her side again but she was in too much pain to snarl at him to go away. Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and under her knees and Fox felt herself be lifted up and settled back down. She realized that Eric had pulled her into his lap and was gently caressing her back, and, giving into the temporary comfort, Fox leaned her head against his chest, feeling Eric rest his cheek against her hair. Another cramp ripped through her and Fox unsuccessfully bit back a moan. She felt Eric press his lips to her forehead and murmur soothingly to her, and Fox was too exhausted to fight back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reads and encouragement!**

Fox drifted into that half-awake state the body seeks when trying to escape; she was aware vaguely of Eric stroking her back, of his chin on her head, but they were far away, not really there. She floated in and out of semi-consciousness, the pain too strong to allow her to fall completely out, and waited for it too end. Eric's body was strong and warm, his touch surprisingly comforting, but Fox would die before she admitted that; they'd spent the last four years at each other's throats, couldn't change now.

Fox was mildly hallucinogenic, that was the only explanation for what happened next. Eric's hand drifted up to her cheek and he sighed, inhaling her scent from her hair deeply.

"Fox," he murmured quietly.

Fox didn't respond, believing it to be a dream, too comfortable floating to crash back down to reality. Whatever the big jerk had to say wasn't important enough to pull herself out of this security. Whatever he said was probably just her pain-addled mind's creation anyway.

"Please Fox," Eric continued, his voice a bare whisper. "Please accept me."

 _Hallucination, that's the only explanation_ , Fox's mind mused; _there's no way he really cares for you._

"Fox LaRue." The doctor called, stepping into the waiting room, his eyebrows raised only briefly at the sight of Fox cradled in Eric's arms but he said nothing. Eric stood and walked towards him.

"Have you given your sample?" The doctor asked.

"No," Eric replied, his voice sharpening. "Can't it wait until after Fox is done? I'd rather not leave her."

"Sorry, no. Set her on the table here and return to the waiting room, the nurse is waiting for you."

Eric bit his tongue to keep from snarling back and set Fox carefully down. She didn't respond, eyes still closed when he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. She had to be out completely, that would be only reason she didn't react. Eric returned to the waiting room and grimaced when the nurse approached, holding out a specimen cup. She pointed to a nearby door.

"Will you require any assistance, Mr. Coulter?" She asked, a slight purr in her voice.

"No," Eric replied shortly, slamming the door.

Fox drifted back up as the doctor began to speak to her, explaining the process he was about to start. Fox only half-listened, the cramping still intense and she stared hard at the ceiling as the doctor began. Sharp pains accompanied his movements and Fox found herself wishing Eric was with her, if only so she could squeeze the shit out of his hand. The nurse and doctor spoke quietly to each other, and Fox wished they'd hurry the fuck up. A commotion started outside the room and the door burst open, Eric crashing through, a furious nurse at his heels.

"You're not allowed in here." The doctor said, still concentrating on Fox.

Ignoring the doctor, Eric strolled towards Fox like he owned the place, and Fox was relieved that he had the decency to keep his gaze locked on her face, not looking at the rest of her as she lay there. Fox's embarrassment at Eric literally seeing her with her pants down, _he's going to be seeing a lot more than that by the time you guys are done,_ Fox's thoughts reminded her; was eclipsed by her relief to have _someone_ with her right now. Pulling up a chair, Eric threw a baleful look at the nurse that had followed him, making her huff in exasperation and leave, and sat by Fox's head. He favoured her with reassuring smile and Fox found herself smiling slightly back. Without asking, _typical,_ Eric reached up and took Fox's hand, pulling it down to his lap and intertwining their fingers. Fox was absurdly touched, _it has to be the drugs LaRue,_ and didn't even act on the automatic impulse she usually had to pull away. A faint sheen of sweat shone on his forehead, and he moved easy in his limbs, hinting to Fox that his 'contribution' had already been given.

"What?" Eric asked mildly, seeing a smile tug at Fox's lips.

"Did you fill the cup?" Fox asked.

Eric barked a laugh and nodded his head. "Two of them," he replied, smiling wider when Fox laughed. Testing the waters, he squeezed Fox's hand and felt a warmth build in his chest when she didn't pull away and faintly squeezed his fingers back instead.

"Alright," the doctor said, pushing away on his rolling stool away from Fox, "you're done. We collected ten eggs."

"T-ten?" Fox asked in surprise. There were going to be ten of their children grown in the lab?

Reading her thoughts the doctor shook his head," no, we average four successful implantations for every ten fertilizations."

An absurd sorrow hit Fox, six of their children weren't going to make it? _They're not your children, they're single cells, get over it,_ and she glanced up at Eric, surprised to see a similar distress on his face.

A nurse appeared at Fox's side. "C'mon dear, I'll help you up."

Fox pulled her hand from Eric's, suddenly embarrassed, and stood. She pushed away Eric's steadying hands when she swayed before finding her equilibrium and muttered, "I'm fine Eric, thanks," before following the nurse out of the room. Perturbed, Eric could only watch her leave.

A half an hour later, Fox was steady enough to go home; Eric had phoned ahead for a truck to be waiting for them and Fox was secretly relieved, although she bit her lip to keep from sharing this. _Bitch._

The ride back was silent, Eric wordless as he drove, confidently shifting gears, acting surprisingly considerate to keep from jolting Fox too much and Fox stared determinedly out the side window. By doing so, she missed Eric reach out tentatively to touch her hand where it lay on her thigh, and pull back to rest it on the gear shift instead.

Eric had barely brought the truck to a full stop before Fox opened the door and leapt from the vehicle.

"Fox, wait!" Eric called, but Fox disappeared into the elevator.

She didn't answer her door when Eric knocked on it a few minutes later, and finally, reluctantly, Eric turned and left.

* * *

Fox managed to successfully hide out in her apartment for the next three days, having her assistant bring over any paperwork that needed to be done and playing deaf whenever there was a knock on her door. The cramps had stopped as the doctor had promised with the second shot, but Fox stayed tender for the next two days and swore angrily to herself whenever she allowed herself to remember the appointment. _Laying all over his lap, holding Eric's hand! What the fuck?!_

The evening of the third day of Fox's new hermit existence was just as unremarkable as the previous two until a knocking started at the door. Fox managed to ignore it until it sounded like whoever was there started kicking the door with every third bang. Snarling, Fox threw the door open to give them the whatfor and stopped short when she saw Eric towering in the hallway. She moved quickly to slam the door again but Eric was quicker, sticking his foot into the gap and pushing a massive forearm through the doorway. With a grumble, Fox allowed the door to stay open, she'd listen to whatever he had to say, then kick him in the nuts and send him on his way.

"You can't keep hiding out here."

"Yes, I can."

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We signed a contract-"

"Fuck the contract!"

"-I don't want you getting into trouble by backing out of a legal document-"

"Ha! Yeah! That's your only concern, my legal wellbeing, not getting your dick wet!"

Eric frowned at her. "Is that what you think-"

Fox gave Eric an almighty shove and he was distracted by her words enough to stumble back out into the hallway. Fox slammed the door and locked it. She heard a thump as Eric leaned against the door.

"Okay...you're wrong, but we can talk about that later," Eric sounded almost sad. "Come by my apartment tomorrow at seven, I'll make supper and we'll see what happens."

It was on the tip of Fox's tongue to tell Eric to go fuck himself but she stopped. She had signed a contract, and fucking Erudite was notoriously anal with their legal paperwork...it was just supper, she could duck out after and figure out a more permanent solution to this massive clusterfuck.

"Okay, seven o'clock."

Fox caught just the barest murmur from the other side of the door, it sounded almost like 'thank you', and Fox turned away. After a moment she growled and turned back, throwing open the door, but the hallway was empty.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, views and encouragement!**

Fox spent a restless night tossing and turning, finally falling into an exhausted stupor just as the sun was rising. She woke again just after noon as a pounding started on her door.

"Goddammit Coulter, I said-" Fox threw open the door and stopped short.

"Aunty Fox didn't swear, did she?" Tris asked with a grin, speaking to the toddler clinging to her legs.

Fox crouched, "hey, DeeDee!"

"Ant-EE!" Four and Tris' daughter, Delilah, launched herself at Fox and laughing, Fox spun her in a circle. Tris followed them into the apartment and shut the door behind her.

"See, you're good with kids, you'll be fine when you and Eric reproduce."

Fox rolled her eyes and flipped Tris the bird behind DeeDee's back, making Tris snicker.

Fox set the toddler down to run over to the box of toys she kept in the corner for her and turned to her mom.

"What's up?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Tris replied.

Fox blushed, "sorry, been a crazy few days."

Tris sat at the counter and pointed to the stool beside her, "go ahead and tell me."

Fox sat, and found herself unloading everything about the last few days, the train ride, the appointment and Eric coming to her apartment last night.

"Tonight at seven? And how do you feel?"

"Freaked out! What the fu-...heck did I agree to?"

Tris smirked. "Nothing you don't secretly want."

"What?!"

"Oh please, you and Eric, c'mon it only makes sense. You've been eyeing each other up ever since we jumped into the net."

"Bull...crap, we hate each other, we're always fighting."

"Foreplay," Tris purred.

Fox scowled and Tris laughed.

"Honey listen," Tris continued. "You might have your head up your rear-end about this, but I've seen the way Eric watches you...and the way you watch him, say what you want, but I know the truth."

Fox snorted, "and how does he watch me?" She tried for a blasé tone and failed.

Tris smiled, "the same way you watch him."

Fox rolled her eyes, "thanks boo, that helps."

Tris laughed then reached over and patted Fox's knee. "Get presentable, Four is watching the kids and Chris and I are taking you for a treat day, get your hair cut, find a sexy dress-"

"I have clothes."

"You have uniforms, training clothes, lounge clothes, you don't own a dress."

"So?"

"So, you can't seduce the father of your future children in lounge pants."

Fox bit back a furious round of insults, glancing over at DeeDee, who remained happily oblivious. Tris, not insulted at all, she knew Fox and her little intricacies well enough; just laughed and repeated, "get going!"

Grumbling, Fox disappeared into her bedroom, reappearing a few minutes later looking 'presentable'.

Another knock at the door, DeeDee ran and opened it, "Da-EE!"

Four stepped into the apartment and smiled at Fox.

"Hey Fox, how are you?"

"Fine Four, thanks." Fox grumbled and Four grinned. Picking DeeDee up he said, "Chris is running late, she'll meet you down there."

"Okay, let's go!" Tris shooed Fox out the door and Four laughed as he shut it behind them. They parted ways at the Pit, the girls turning into the melee and Four heading through the corridor to the 'family' side of the complex; where Fox didn't look forward to moving to in the coming months.

Tris pushed Fox into the salon chair and smiled behind her in the mirror. The hairdresser appeared and Tris whispered in her ear. Fox whipped around.

"What are you saying?" She demanded suspiciously.

"Calm down," Tris smiled.

"I'm here!" Chris announced, effectively ending the conversation; she, Tris and the hairdresser completely ignoring Fox as they gabbled.

Thankfully, all their scheming only amounted to a few inches chopped off the bottom of Fox's hair and a revival of the undercut she'd rocked right after graduation and Fox grudgingly admitted that it looked good.

They dragged her next to Tori, who'd been already been instructed to tattoo a small heart on the outer side of Fox's left wrist, on the pinky finger side, and to fill it in with blood red ink.

Chris and Tris quickly received matching tattoos, _in support of our sister,_ they claimedand, laughing like hyenas, dragged Fox to the clothing store, where they furiously ransacked the dress rack until they found the perfect one. It was black, _of course_ , and short, ending mid-thigh, sleeveless and nearly backless. Fox hated it on the hanger but had to admit it looked not bad when she put it on; and accepted the gift as Tris and Chris paid for it.

Now, back in her apartment, Fox paced like a caged animal. It was just after six and Fox's heart was racing. _Stop it,_ she chastised herself, _you_ _'_ _re going to end this circus tonight, march into Max_ _'_ _s office and quit the charade, to hell with the contract._

 _No, you won_ _'_ _t,_ another voice teased, _you can_ _'_ _t wait for Eric to -_

Fox shook her head furiously to end that traitorous voice and stormed into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

She knocked on Eric's door at 7:10, defiantly late.

The door opened and Eric smirked at her. "I knew you'd be late." He stepped back to allow Fox to enter. Shutting the door behind her he turned and gave a low whistle.

"You look great, Fox."

"Thanks, I'm going to kill Christina and Tris," Fox muttered. She froze when she felt Eric's fingers light at her temple, his breath warm on her throat.

"You looked like this right after graduation," he murmured and Fox pulled quickly away, turning to face him; a curious mix of anticipation and terror coursing through her veins.

Frustration flashed briefly in Eric's eyes and he swallowed. Fox saw his hand tremble ever so slightly as he smoothed his hair, _is Eric nervous?! Ice cold Eric Coulter? Nah._

"Drink?" Eric moved to the kitchen and Fox followed him, leaning on the counter.

"Still like rum?" Eric asked as he rummaged in a cupboard.

"How do you know I like rum?"

Eric grinned, "who do you think carried you back to your apartment after the last leader's party?"

Fox went bright red. "I thought that was Uriah."

"I know," Eric chuckled. "You kept calling me Uri-Puppy and petting my head." Turning with a glass in his hand, Eric burst out laughing at the look on Fox's face. "Uriah was out of it too, I ended up carrying his ass home later."

Fox shook her head, mortified, and accepted the glass Eric held out. "I'm so embarrassed," she murmured.

Eric reached over and quickly tapped her chin. "Don't be, you're cute when you finally let your guard down."

Fox took a sip to quell the nerves threatening to overwhelm her, she'd woken up the next morning alone and fully-clothed, only her shoes removed and with a massive hang-over, so Eric hadn't taken advantage of her friendly and inebriated state.

Eric watched her a moment then turned back to the stove. "You like salmon?"

Fox gasped, "you have salmon?" Post-war, salmon had become a delicacy, farmed only in small amounts. It was ridiculously hard to locate and notoriously expensive, usually served only at the finest Faction leader's parties. Fox had only tasted it twice in her whole life. "I love it, where did you get any?"

Eric smiled, "I have my ways." He met Fox's eyes and she felt a jolt at the expression in them.

"I have to use the bathroom," Fox said breathlessly, turning and dashing away. Thankfully, she did, but she also just needed a moment to breathe. _What the fuck are you thinking? Go to Max and end this before you get hurt!_ Taking a deep breath, Fox left the bathroom and returned to the kitchen. Eric already had the plates laid out at the table and he stood as Fox approached. He held her chair out for Fox and slid it close as she sat. _A gentleman, who knew?_

Fox drooled as she stared at the plate, perfectly baked salmon steak, twice-baked potato and asparagus; one of Fox's dream meals. _How did he know?_ She took a bite of the salmon and couldn't stop a moan. Eric smiled at her reaction.

"I didn't know you could cook," Fox confessed.

"There's lots of things you don't know about me," Eric replied softly. He was right, Fox had made a career out of avoiding him, of arguing and fighting with him to keep him distant. Flushing again, Fox returned to her meal, surprisingly hungry.

"Dessert?"

Fox shook her head, "no thanks, I'm full..." She trailed off, what did you say now? 'Time to fuck?'

Eric stood and carried his dish to the kitchen, Fox helped him clean up, drying as he washed and asking every thirty seconds where some dish belonged. Hanging the dish towel on the oven handle, Fox turned to speak and stopped short. Eric had come up behind her and when she turned she almost bumped his chest with her nose. Fox moved to step back but Eric gently gripped her elbows. He didn't say anything, just stood there, his eyes lowered and Fox gently pulled away.

"I should get going-"

"Stay, please. We can watch a movie? If you still want to go after that, I understand."

Fox couldn't argue with that without sounding like a colossal bitch, so she moved into the living room and began scanning the DVD's on the shelf. Eric came up beside her and pulled one out.

"Have you seen this one?"

"The Hangover? No. Pre-war?"

"Yeah, it's pretty funny."

"Okay."

Eric started the movie and gestured for Fox to sit on the couch and get comfortable. He reappeared a few minutes later just as the movie started with a large bowl of popcorn and Fox couldn't stop a delighted squeak. Placing the bowl between them on the couch, Eric sat and put his feet up on the coffee table; Fox tucked her feet underneath her and reached into the bowl. Their hands brushed and Fox pulled hers quickly away, keeping her gaze locked on the movie.

It was surprisingly funny, Fox hadn't laughed this hard in awhile and she began to see a light-hearted side to Eric, she wasn't the only one who kept their guard up. Fox found his sense of humour was quite close to her own, and his laugh, the true unguarded laugh that Fox had never heard from him before, was contagious and warm, something Fox wanted to hear more of.

About half-way through Fox's legs began to fall asleep, and she stood to shake them out. Eric leaned forward and set the bowl on the coffee table. Fox stretched, reaching for the ceiling and arching her back, then moved to sit back down again. Eric's arms wrapped around her and pulled her over into his lap. Fox went rigid for a second, then relaxed. Nestling his head in the crook of her neck, Eric readjusted his arms and went back to watching the movie like nothing had happened and after a moment, Fox leaned back into his chest and rested her hands on his arms, crossed her legs on top of his.

Eric's warmth and strength as he held her were intoxicating and Fox fought the urge to snuggle even deeper against him. Her breath caught in her throat as Eric moved her hair aside with his chin and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck before exhaling heavily and resting his head back down. Fox felt Eric shift underneath her as he began to harden against her ass. Fox's heart began to pound, she could feel herself being pulled in by Eric's gentle charm and surprising tenderness and warning bells screamed in her head. Fox stood abruptly, pulling free of Eric's arms and hurrying to the door.

"Fox? What's wrong?" Eric grabbed Fox's wrist and yanked her to face him. Fox pulled her arm away and stabbed her feet into the ridiculous stilettos the girls had made her wear. Eric grabbed her upper arms again and pulled her close to his chest.

"Fox?" His voice was a heartbreaking mix of confusion, fear and sorrow and Fox felt her breath catch, if she didn't leave now she never would. Her old friends fear and anger rose up to help her.

"Let go of me. We signed a contract, this is business. I'm here for us to fuck, not enjoy ourselves!" Fox looked away from the sudden pain that flashed through Eric's eyes, she always, _always_ grew claws and slashed mindlessly when she felt cornered.

Eric's voice grew hard and his hands tightened. "What are you so afraid of?" He hissed.

Fox shook her head, tried to scoff. "I'm not afraid-"

Eric pulled her close, his lips brushing her ear. "You're terrified, why? What have I done?"

Frustrated, cornered and desperate, Fox finally snapped. "Alright! I'm scared, okay?...I'm fucking terrified that I'll fucking spend this amazing night with you and fall the fuck in love and you'll roll over in the morning and send me on my way like the rest of the women you use!"

Eric's jaw dropped and his grip loosened enough for Fox to pull away. He recovered quickly and grabbed her again before Fox could leave, his touch was gentle this time, almost hesitant. "Is that what you think?" He murmured, sounding crushed. "That I'll just use you like that? For a quick fuck?" He exhaled hard and glanced away, the intensity in his gaze almost overwhelming Fox when he looked back. "Okay, yeah, I used those women, they were all just quick fucks, but...that was because they weren't you...I've always wanted you Fox, since you fell into that net and fucking took my heart...it's you I want, just you." He dropped his head, his grip on Fox's arms almost gone.

Fox stared at him in shock. Of all the things she'd imagined he'd say, this hadn't been one of them. She'd expected scorn, a cocky response and she felt a deep well of shame at how wilfully ignorant she'd been, how purposefully blind. _You stupid bitch. If you hadn't been so goddamn afraid of your own feelings you would have seen this long ago._

Eric drew in a shaky breath and continued. "I signed that contract because I was desperate, it seemed like the only way I could close enough to you that maybe you'd start seeing me...the real me." He exhaled hard and lifted his head. "Go, if you want...I won't bother you again."

Fox bit her lip. Eric had just ripped his heart open in front of her, and she realized with a sick feeling that she felt the same, despite all the bullshit she'd fed herself over the years, it had always been about Eric...maybe she wasn't too late.

"Eric, I..." Fox trailed off, knowing words meant nothing right now and stepped forward. She touched Eric's cheek gently with her hand and he shuddered, a tremor running through him. His vulnerability stabbed Fox right in the heart and everything else fell away. She needed to be tender to him, right now.

"Come here," she murmured, stepping past Eric and pulling his hand gently, leading him to the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, just a teeny, teeny bit of smut... but just a bit, you all know me lol!**

Eric let her lead him back to the couch and sat passively when Fox gave him a gentle push down. Hiking her dress up slightly Fox straddled his thighs and settled on his lap. Eric brought his hands up and rested them carefully on Fox's thighs. He was still hesitant, and Fox felt another stab of guilt; she reached up and gently cupped Eric's cheek, he sighed and leaned his head against her palm, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Fox whispered. She stroked her thumb across Eric's bottom lip and he exhaled shakily. "I've been cruel and mean...and you don't deserve that, but...I'm scared, Eric." Eric opened his eyes and gazed at her and Fox continued, her eyes beginning to tear up. "After Nate...I'm afraid of getting hurt again."

Eric brought his massive hand up and tenderly cupped Fox's cheek, he leaned forward slightly and murmured quietly, "I will never hurt you, Fox...ever, not for anything. I know what Nathan did, and you didn't deserve that."

Fox closed her eyes, a single tear trekking down her cheek and Eric thumbed it away, leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her still wet skin. Fox's long-term boyfriend, Nathan, a fence guard had been home for a break when Fox had walked in on him balls-deep in another fence guard, Olivia. Fox had broken three bones in her right hand punching him and had torn a huge patch of Olivia's pretty blonde hair out. Fox had found out afterwards that they had been fucking behind her back at the fence almost the whole time he and Fox had been together.

That had been a year and a half ago, and Fox had had nothing but emotionless flings since. Her fights with Eric had sharpened as well in that time, Fox now realized. Another tear fell and Eric gently wiped that one away too. Fox sniffed and shook her head, trying to dispel the sorrow. This was here, this was now, and despite everything she believed Eric when he said he would never hurt her like that. Now was the time to tell the truth; Fox took a deep breath and pulled Eric's hand into hers, stroked along the calloused knuckles.

"I feel the same, Eric...since I jumped into the net...but, you were my trainer, then my boss and...it was always easier to deflect than to admit the truth..."

Eric waited silently, his muscles tensing.

Fox looked up, met his eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you...and I always have."

Eric exhaled sharply and crushed his lips to Fox's, reached up and curled his fingers into her hair to pull her closer. Fox surrendered, finally, to her heart and kissed him back with all she had. With a moan, Fox opened her mouth to accept Eric's tongue and a shiver went through her at the sound he made. Eric wound his free arm around Fox's back, pulling her crushingly close to him, a rumble of pure joy vibrating in his chest. Fox wanted him, now; but she remembered her vow to herself, she needed to be tender first. Reluctantly, Fox pulled away from Eric, he tried to pull her back to his chest, growling low, but Fox arched backwards and clamoured off his lap. A flash of fear shot through Eric's eyes and Fox reached out quickly for his hand, pulled him to his feet. Realizing the direction Fox was towing him, the fear left his eyes and was replaced quickly with next-level lust.

Fox led Eric to his bedroom, Eric padding behind her like a wild beast and turned to face him. His confidence had returned and his eyes glittered with danger and dark promises. Fox pushed at him gently to fall onto the bed, ready to splay on top of him, spoil him and rock his world, apologize with her body what words couldn't express; but Eric refused. A spark shot through his eyes and Fox felt a thrill of anticipation. Leaning down, Eric murmured low in Fox's ear.

"You made me wait four years for this...it's your turn to wait. I'm going to touch you Fox, anywhere and anyway I want and you can't move, can't touch me back or you will be punished, got it?"

Fox shivered in anticipation and nodded breathlessly.

"Say it." Eric hissed.

"Yes, Eric." Fox breathed and Eric groaned.

Trailing a finger along Fox's shoulder, Eric paced a slow circle around her, leaving fire in his fingertip's wake. Fox shivered, the look in Eric's eyes was predatory, dangerous, promising both pleasure _and_ pain. His fingers dragged down Fox's spine and pulled slowly at her zipper, Fox's anticipation growing with each click. She gasped as Eric's hand travelled back up and almost carelessly pulled the dress off her shoulders, catching on her hips. Fox clenched her fists at her side as Eric traced his hands deliciously slow down her leadership bars, tattooed down her ribcage until he reached her waist; his thumb caressed her belly a moment before he jerked the dress off her hips. Eric gave a low growl of appreciation when he saw the black lace barely covering Fox's ass and he dropped to his knees in front of her. Fox's heart hammered.

Pressing his lips to Fox's lower abdomen, Eric reached behind and cupped her ass, digging his fingers into her flesh. With a single, powerful jerk, he ripped the lace from Fox's body and Fox cried out as he covered her with his mouth, tongue gliding along her slick folds. Sparks shot through her body and Fox's knees trembled. Eric pushed her thighs further apart and continued his attack, nipping at her clit. Waves of pleasure threatened to overwhelm her as Eric pushed his tongue inside her and her hand grabbed his hair. Instantly, Eric pulled away and slapped her ass, hard.

Glaring up at her he growled, "no touching." He stood and Fox moaned in loss. Eric stepped back, eyes devouring her and Fox, completely nude while Eric was still fully clothed, felt the irrational urge to cover herself.

Eric stopped her hand. "Don't," he said, his voice guttural. "You're fucking beautiful." He stepped forward again and lowered his head, lightly brushing his lips to hers. Fox stiffened, pulling slightly away; her desire threatening to overwhelm her and make her launch herself at Eric, slam herself home on his cock and fuck away the last four years of separation. But no, Eric needed to be in charge, he wanted her to wait, and she would, to please him. Seeing this in her eyes, Eric gaze glittered with masculine triumph and he gave a low erotic purr. Turning the tables, Eric leaned forward, his lips caressing the shell of Fox's ear as he murmured, "your turn."

"I can't promise I'll be gentle," Fox whispered.

"Good, neither can I."

Fox's heart skittered wildly and she met Eric's eyes. His pupil's were blown black, lids hooded and he breathed harshly through parted lips.

Reaching out, Fox ripped Eric's shirt open, buttons flying across the room and flattened her hands on his chest. Eric dropped his head back with a hiss, his eyes closing, fighting for control as Fox ran her fingers over his nipple piercings and goosebumps rose on his shockingly soft skin. Fox had been in the shop waiting to get her hood ornament when Eric had emerged from the piercing room; she's always wondered what he'd gotten pierced and now she knew. Eric groaned as Fox leaned forward, pulling the barbell gently into her mouth.

"Fuck..." he ground out.

Nipping along his chest, Fox lowered her hands and tugged at Eric's belt buckle, relishing the shiver that went through his body, tickling her lips. Lowering the zipper, Fox yanked Eric's jeans off his hips, exhaling hard when his cock sprang free. _So the stories about you are true,_ Fox mused. Holding Eric's hooded gaze, Fox dropped to her knees, fingers scratching down his chest and chiselled abs. Curling her hand around his rigid length, Fox ran her thumb over the pre-cum glistening on his head and took him in her mouth. As she swallowed around him, Eric hissed and curled his fingers roughly in her hair. Grinning around his dick, Fox pulled away and smirked. "No touching, I knew you couldn't handle me, Coulter."

Eric growled low in his chest and grabbed Fox, throwing her onto the bed. Crawling up Fox's body, Eric claimed her mouth in a rough kiss and kneed her thighs apart forcefully. Panting, he pulled away and locked eyes with her, a thousand emotions flashing in his gaze. Fox lifted her hips against him and Eric groaned, reaching automatically to his nightstand. He had the condom foil in his mouth and half-way ripped before he remembered and stopped. Fox took the packet and tossed it carelessly away, arching her hips up against him.

"I want you, Eric. Fuck I need you, I want this... Make me pregnant." Fox purred and Eric growled low in desire. Their cries combined as Eric slammed inside her, filling her with one relentless thrust and began a punishing rhythm. Eric groaned deep and low in his chest, shuddering, burying his face into Fox's neck.

Gripping Fox's thigh, Eric pulled her hip higher on his to deepen his angle and Fox gasped as he hit deep inside her, sliding against that sweet spot. Her limbs began to tremor, this was just like her fantasies, Eric groaning in her ear, _his_ hips snapping against hers and she surrendered to the ecstasy, whimpering Eric's name as she came, stars exploding in her eyes.

Eric roared as he followed a few thrusts later, Fox's spasms around his cock too much to withstand. He pulsed deep inside her, spilling his seed and collapsed, panting, in her throat, his muscled body twitching with aftershocks. Fox purred beneath him as their combined juices trickled down her thighs.

Raising his head, Eric nuzzled Fox's hair, trailing his nose along her jaw line until their lips met. Their kiss was feverish, passionate, promising more ecstasy and pleasure as soon as they caught their breath.

"Fuck," Eric gasped, breathing hard. He'd never felt this way before, so relaxed, so _at home_. It had been a long four years, but Fox had been worth the wait. Fuck, had she ever been. He was hopelessly lost in this woman. He was never letting her go.

"I love you, Fox," Eric murmured, his lips catching hers again.


	6. Chapter 6

Fox lay sated under Eric's body as he drowsed on top of her, he was heavy, but it was the good heavy, a warm weight that made her feel safe and grounded; and Fox realized that she _wanted_ to wake up every morning like this, caged by Eric's body, cherished by his love. Who knew he had it in him? Who knew Fox had? Their fighting had been foreplay and their sex was explosive, otherworldly; Fox grinned, she understood now that the stories that circulated through the Dauntless women of a certain leader's sexual prowess and stamina had not been exaggerations. _And now he's mine,_ her mind purred, _and I'm his...what a turn-around from a week ago._ She dragged her nails up Eric's powerful back, feeling his muscles twitch underneath her fingers and he sighed into her neck.

Eric's lips brushed her pulse point and he tightened his arms around Fox, a contented growl vibrating in his chest. Still inside her, still semi-hard, Eric rolled suddenly, making Fox squeak in surprise when he pulled her over with him, _fuck he's strong,_ to straddle him, gripping her hips with his large hands. A wicked grin touched his full lips as he thrust upwards and Fox dropped her head back with a moan as tingles shot through her body again. Fox thought that she had experienced if not great, then at least good sex in the past, but being with Eric absolutely blew her mind, he fucked like a master, playing her body like a Stradivarius and Fox knew without a doubt that no matter what happened after this, she was irrevocably, irreversibly tied to this man; he would forever be the bar to which others were measured.

Eric groaned as Fox rocked her hips to match his thrusts and tightened his fingers. Fox arched her back, raising her hands to lift her hair off her neck and stretch, biting her lip as she caught Eric watching. Throwing an extra roll in her hips, Fox pressed her hand to his abs and began to ride Eric like rodeo horse, like she knew he wanted and like she knew he could handle. Fox was good at girl-on-top, and her man needed to be spoiled right now. A strangled moan tore from Eric's lips and he arched back into the mattress, his grip strong enough to bruise.

"Fuck baby-" he ground out between gritted teeth. Letting go of her hip, Eric reached up with one hand and cupped Fox's cheek, she turned her face into his palm and nipped, laughing as Eric grunted in surprise and pulled away, rested his hand instead against her collarbone, curling his fingers over the delicate crook of her neck. He squeezed and it was Fox's turn to gasp, her inner muscles tightening and drawing another groan from Eric. Rolling again, Eric flipping Fox onto all fours and started pounding into her from behind. He reached up and curled his hand into her hair, pulling Fox's head back as he thrust savagely into her. Fox normally didn't care to be manhandled in bed, but the way Eric dominated her, the possessive control he exerted as he threw her into positions he wanted only stoked Fox's fire, she _wanted_ Eric to possess her like this, to consume her whole, dominate her until she screamed his name.

"Fuck!" Eric growled, slamming deep inside Fox, harder than ever before. He slapped Fox's ass and she cried out. Fox had a brief moment where she was thankful they were in Eric's apartment, in a newer part of the complex; if they had been in Fox's apartment, located in an older area, then her entire floor would have been aware of what they were doing, and while Fox didn't care if she was loud during sex, it would be a little less awkward around the complex if people didn't know exactly _how_ loud Eric could make her scream. There would be no doubt throughout the compound that Fox was Eric's, he had a habit of marking his women while they were together, bite marks that bruised on their necks, strong arms wrapped around them from behind as they stood with others in the Pit, those same arms yanking them down onto his lap, grinding them unabashedly against his groin; Fox had always fought a faint flare of jealously when she'd witnessed Eric's possessiveness in the Pit or mess hall, and now it would be for her.

Eric's hand snaked in front of Fox and began stroking between her legs, hot pulses shot through her and she began to shudder, whimpering Eric's name. Eric smacked her ass hard again before continuing his assault between her legs, rubbing hard at her clit.

"You're mine, Fox." Eric ground out, his hand merciless. "You're all mine, say it! Scream my name!"

"Eric!" Fox screamed as her orgasm washed over her, consumed her and turned her white hot. With a primal snarl Eric came hard with her, slamming one last time into Fox as he pulsed inside her. Overwhelmed, Fox's limbs gave out and she collapsed onto the bed, Eric falling with her, hips still thrusting with the last few spasms of his orgasm, muscles quivering with after-shocks. Panting against her ear, Eric groaned and pulled free from between Fox's legs, rolling onto his back. He tugged Fox back against him and buried his head into her throat, pressing a hard kiss behind her ear before dropping his head back on the pillow with a groan. Fox nuzzled close, gently tracing her hand up and down Eric's chest, playing with his piercings. Eric grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing her fingers before twining their fingers together and resting them on his chest. Fox felt herself drifting off, pleasantly sore and utterly at peace; Eric hummed a random tune softly and it took Fox a moment to place it.

She grinned against his skin when she finally recognized it, an old pre-war song called Three Little Birds. Fox had had that song stuck in her head one day while travelling to Amity with Eric, and had sung it endlessly until Eric had threatened mayhem if she didn't shut up. Fox had relented only after Eric had begun singing Henry the Eighth at the top of his lungs in an obnoxious pre-war accent, turning his head and bellowing 'Henry the Eighth, I am, I am!', punctuating each 'I am!' with a pump on the brakes. Seeing her former trainer and current boss act so far out of character had made Fox laugh so hard she'd snorted.

"Good times," Fox murmured against Eric's chest and he rumbled in response, stroking her hair.

"It was either that or pull over and fuck you senseless."

"You should have pulled over," Fox teased.

"You would have eaten me alive back then," Eric grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of Fox's head.

Fox giggled, "you're right, I would have...I'm sorry about all that, I-"

Eric tipped her chin up and pressed his lips hard to hers. Pulling back he rested his forehead against hers and murmured fiercely. "I doesn't matter, we're here now."

Before Fox could stop herself, her heart asked quietly, "forever?" Fox froze, suddenly terrified, this was the point where Eric was supposed to push her away and say 'you wish, slut'.

But no, he didn't. Without hesitation Eric tightened his arms around Fox and nuzzled her face with his, the motion was so tender and gentle that Fox was temporarily paralyzed.

"Forever," he repeated softly.

They made love slowly, limbs twining together as they murmured sweet words into each other's ears. Fox's orgasms washed over her like gentle rain, one after the other until Eric, groaning her name, finally joined her, his muscles sweat-slicked and trembling. Fox pulled him down on top of her, curled her limbs around him and sighed in utter bliss. Experiencing something akin to perfect peace, Fox slept. She was awakened a few hours later to Eric's hands roaming over her, insistent and possessive. He inhaled sharply against her skin, body flexing against hers as his hand brushed the curve of her breast and Fox moaned, curling her fingers at the back of his neck. He entered her slowly, thrusting softly, sleepily, and Fox arched her back, whispering his name.

The man was as skilled at gentle, tender love-making as he was with wild, screaming bedplay and Fox again surrendered to the ecstasy of the moment, tears clouding her eyes as she shuddered beneath him, cradling Eric's head to her breast as he moaned her name in his own sweet release, massive muscles tensing then relaxing against her. Fox could not remember any other point in her life where she had been so contented, so relaxed and secure and she pressed a kiss to Eric's velvety skin before falling asleep again.

* * *

Bright light streaming in through the window woke Fox later. She groaned and rolled over, burying her head into the pillow, fumbling clumsily for the covers. A hand caught hers and squeezed briefly before helping, pulling the blanket up her bare back.

The mattress dipped, " good morning, baby."

Fox grinned against the pillow, Eric's voice, already sexy, was hotter still when it was morning-hoarse. She turned her head, Eric sat beside her, one leg bent on the bed, the other foot resting on the floor. He'd pulled on a pair of sweatpants, but his chest was bare and Fox got temporarily lost in the view. Eric chuckled at her and pushed a mug of coffee at her.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Mmmm." Fox hummed noncommittally.

She heard a faint sound as Eric set the mug on the nightstand, then shrieked in surprise when Eric grabbed her around the middle and pulled her to him. He rolled swiftly to lay on the bed and Fox came to rest on top of him, her hands gripping his pecs, her chest heaving against his. Eric grinned wickedly and thrust his hips up against Fox. He was hard and ready and a shiver chased the rest of Fox's drowsiness away.

"Is that breakfast?" She teased.

"Mmmm-hmm," Eric rumbled.

Fox rocked her hips, grinding against Eric and he growled low in his throat, a possessive hungry glint sparking in his eyes. Fox yanked impatiently at his sweatpants and Eric held himself steady for Fox as she slid down onto him, taking his full length. Their sex was fast and hot, Eric sitting up to crush Fox against him as they came together, collapsing against each other's shoulders, panting, the smell of their sex heavy in the air. Eric sprawled back onto the bed, pulling Fox to lay beside him; she snuggled close and had almost fallen back asleep when Eric's phone rang.

With a groan, Eric rolled half-way over to reach it before collapsing back and pressing it to his ear. "Coulter."

He listened a moment before grunting, "yeah."

"Yes, she is."

"Fuck Max...yes!"

Fox smirked against Eric's stomach, she was pretty sure she knew what Max was asking, even without being able to hear him. Eric was silent a few beats longer.

"What?!" He barked. "When?"

Fox lifted her head, sitting up and Eric sat up as well, pressing his hand to his forehead, he scooted back to the headboard and Fox cautiously moved with him. Fox grew concerned at the alarm and disbelief on Eric's face, he glanced swiftly at her then looked away again.

"What do they think happened?...Any proof?"

Pain flashed through his eyes, "are any left?"

Fox's heart thumped with dread.

"Yeah, okay." Eric hung up and tossed the phone carelessly beside him.

"Eric, what happened?" Fox asked, tentatively reaching for Eric's hand. He surprised her by gripping her fingers and pulling her against his chest as he leaned against the headboard. His hand came up and began to softly stroke her hair.

"Eric?"

"Something happened at the Erudite lab...they aren't sure what yet. Some of the Erudite council are saying sabotage...the embryos in the lab, for the project...they're all dead."

Fox pulled away to gape at Eric in shock. His face was pale and he pulled Fox back against him, tightening his arms.

"What happened?" Fox whispered.

"They're thinking one of the chemical preservatives they use might have been contaminated or expired; they're don't know yet if it was intentional or accidental."

Tears sprang to Fox's eyes. "All of our embryos are gone, all ten?"

Eric's fingers trailed gently along Fox's collarbone. "Everyone's, all the embryos the project had collected so far, Max says it was about half the participants."

Fox felt a stab of pain. Although she'd signed her rights to them away, Fox had still come to think of the lab embryos as her babies, as her and Eric's babies; and they were, a combination of her egg and Eric's sperm, half of her, half of the man holding her right now, and now they were gone. A sob escaped Fox and she turned her head into Eric's chest. His hand began to stroke her hair again.

"I know baby," Eric murmured, his voice unsteady, lowering his head to rest on Fox's. He continued to run his fingers through Fox's hair for a few minutes, letting Fox cry before whispering to her, "Erudite is suspending the rest of the project until they can investigate."

Fox sniffed and raised her head, meeting Eric's eyes. She and Eric had been making love all night, chances were good that Fox would or had already conceived, where did this leave them? The project had finally brought them together, without it they would most likely still be apart; even if they had come together on their own in the last week, they wouldn't have been wanting to start a family so soon. If Fox was now pregnant, and the experiment never resumed, what would happen? Would it tear them apart, their fledgling relationship? Fox could not expect Eric to stay with her, burdened with a baby so soon. The entire reason they had spent last night together was now up in the air, and Fox was suddenly terrified of the consequences.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric frowned as he read this in Fox's eyes. A curious mix of disbelief, panic and fear began to form in his eyes and Fox inhaled sharply, _I knew it!_ She began to pull away and Eric grabbed forcibly at her face, his palms eclipsing it.

"Fox?! How could you even think that?" The hurt in Eric's voice made Fox pause. "I just fucking got you, I'm not going to make you go! Jesus, baby." He pulled Fox roughly to him and Fox was horrified to feel him trembling. "You getting pregnant this soon or not doesn't fucking matter to me right now...I just want you." He exhaled heavily and murmured, "what do I have to do to make you trust me?"

The initial horror and sorrow at hearing about the lab accident had faded enough for Fox to think clearly again, _you must be knocked up, your hormones are already crazy!_ and she shuddered in Eric's arms. She pulled away from Eric, it was difficult at first because he seemed reluctant to loosen his hold on her and raised her head to meet his eyes. Eric's gaze bored into hers, searching, and he began to relax. He pulled Fox back against him, hard.

"Never, _ever_ doubt my feelings for you." He growled, "you're mine now and I will always take care of you."

The possessiveness in Eric's voice could have frightened Fox, but it was a comfort instead . Eric's hand came down and rested carefully on her lower abdomen. "Both of you." He whispered.

Fox pushed him gently back down to the bed and Eric slowly lowered himself, pulling Fox down with him, watching Fox's face and keeping his arm securely around her, unwilling to let her go. Fox nestled against his chest and kissed his flushed skin. Only then did Eric relax fully, his hand beginning to stroke up and down Fox's spine.

For a long moment, they remained silent, then Eric said lowly, "Max wants to see us in an hour."

Fox nodded against his chest then slowly sat up. Eric watched her as she stood, a slight frown wrinkling his forehead.

"I'm going to shower, then I've got to go home and change." Eric nodded slowly and Fox stepped into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, Fox scrubbed at her face and glared at herself in the mirror, then turned and walked under the spray. The water was deliciously warm and Fox relaxed almost instantly, letting the heat work at her sore muscles. As she closed her eyes and tipped her head back, she felt Eric's hard body press against her back and she smiled, leaning back into him. His arms wrapped around her and his head dropped to her neck, his lips caressing her skin. Fox didn't move, just let Eric hold her until he felt secure again. His hands drifted down her abdomen and rested low, where a baby would grow, where _their_ baby would grow.

"Promise me," Eric breathed, so low that Fox almost couldn't hear him. "Promise me you'll never leave me baby, please." The raw emotion in Eric's voice slashed at Fox's heart and brought tears to her eyes.

"Never let me go," she whispered.

"Never." Eric's mouth became more demanding at her throat, and Fox felt shivers course down her spine. His hands tracked back up to her breasts and Fox turned in his arms, reached up and curled her hand at the back of Eric's neck, pulling him to her. Their lips met, crushing together with bruising force and Eric pushed Fox back against the shower wall. Caressing downwards, Eric gripped Fox's ass for a moment before lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. He dropped his head back with a hiss as he filled Fox with one slow thrust and Fox moaned, yanking Eric's head back to meet her lips again in a demanding kiss, their tongues sliding against each other. Pulling almost completely out, Eric slammed back into Fox with a guttural groan; he pulled away from Fox's mouth and locked his teeth on her pulse point as a wave of heat rolled through him. Fox tightened around him with a whimper and Eric's face twisted in sweet pain.

"Fuck baby," Eric ground out, pressing his forehead to Fox's, locking eyes with her as the shower cascaded over them.

"Eric please," Fox moaned.

"Yes...come with me."

Relief and desperate lust flashed through Fox's eyes and she threw her head back with a cry. Eric dropped his head to Fox's shoulder with a growl as his orgasm ripped through him, curling around Fox and snapping his hips to hers, slamming her against the wall. Panting, Eric dropped Fox's feet to the floor and leaned against her, spots dancing in his eyes, muscles trembling. Fox pulled him to her body and held him tightly, stroking up and down his heaving back. After a long moment, they pulled apart enough to finish showering, then Eric stepped out first. Fox remained, letting the water relax her until she sighed and exited too.

"You want some clothes or are you going to do the walk of shame?" Eric teased as Fox appeared, a towel wrapped around her. His gaze turned predatory and Eric stalked towards her, hands reaching. Grinning, Fox deflected him.

"Clothes, please."

Eric rummaged through some drawers and tossed her a pair of training pants and a tank top. "They're from initiation, they'll fit better."

Holding Eric's gaze, Fox dropped the towel and proceeded to slowly pull the clothes on. Eric groaned and turned away.

"Dammit LaRue," he grumbled and Fox laughed. Sauntering over to him, Fox bumped Eric's shoulder.

He turned, and although Fox was covered, the clothes were looser than he would have liked, and his heart began to thump at the thought of anyone else seeing her less than fully-covered. The other women he'd been with, it hadn't mattered, they'd dressed smutty and Eric hadn't said anything, had enjoyed the envious glares he's gotten in the Pit, walking with the latest flavour on his arm, but Fox was different. She was his and he was hers, and no one else's.

His thoughts must have been transparent on his face, because Fox smiled and cupped his cheek. "Relax, warrior. No one else, this is all for you."

* * *

Max looked up from his desk as Eric tapped on the doorframe twenty minutes later. They'd stopped by Fox's apartment and she was now in fitted clothes, hair pulled back. Max gestured for them to sit and his didn't miss the way Eric stayed touching Fox the entire time they sat down, pulled her hand into his and laced their fingers together. Part of Max was relieved, his two top leaders were finally, _finally_ getting along, but Max realized now that he'd lost Eric. Eric's top loyalty would now be Fox, he'd wanted her for too long and they were so perfect for each other, _soulmates_ , for it to be any other way. Eric would put Fox before anything else from now on.

Max cleared his throat, waited until both leader's attention was on him.

"They're still working on determining what happened. It's unofficial, but Margaret doubts sabotage at this point; some of those chemicals are touchy, she said. Too much light, or temperature change and they'll lose their properties. Someone's head will roll for this, but it'll likely be one of the lab techs."

"So where are we with the program?" Eric asked, thumb absently tracing a circle on the back of Fox's hand.

Max shifted in his chair, mildly uncomfortable. "I can assume you two have started trying?"

Fox blushed and Eric smirked, "yeah."

Max nodded, "For now, the experiment is on hold. There was already rumbling from some council members in other factions about the expense of laboratory raised children, so in all honesty, this event may have killed the program. Margaret is practical, has a head on her shoulders; if this was Jeanine's show it'd be a different story, she'd push ahead regardless...is there a chance you may have been successful?" Max cleared his throat again, hiding a blush; he still considered Fox a daughter.

Fox snorted in amusement and looked over at Eric, he grinned back at her, masculine triumph shining in his eyes, "yeah."

"If the program is terminated then the statutes of it are terminated as well. The faction will not foot the bill to raise the child anymore, they would be your responsibility, just like regular parents."

Fox and Eric traded a glance, that was not a deterrent.

"But if the program continues then you are still obligated to participate. The investigation should be concluded within the week."

Fox glanced at Eric and Max read the look they shared. If Fox was pregnant, and the experiment resumed, nothing changed; if the experiment resumed and Fox was not yet pregnant, still nothing changed. But it Fox was pregnant already and the experiment was shut down, what would happen then? Would she and Eric be ready and able to raise a baby without the pressure and backing of program? Worst still, what if Fox wasn't pregnant right now, but became pregnant _and then_ the experiment was shut down. She couldn't fall back on a birth control shot in the meantime, that would abort any conception that had already occurred. Max doubted they'd have the self-control to abstain for a week, they were eye-fucking each other already. And any tests that could tell them if Fox was indeed with child or not were not advanced enough to detect anything so soon.

"What do you intend to do?" Max asked finally, because frankly, he was starting to feel like a third wheel in his own office.

Their wordless conversation continued, it had been interesting when they had just been co-workers, this ability to speak to each other without actually speaking, but right now as a couple it was damn annoying. Max cleared his throat.

Finally, Eric turned back to look at Max. "We wait, I guess. To find out if the program continues, to find out if Fox is already pregnant."

"And in the meantime? Are you going to be able to keep your hands off each other?" Max's question was rhetorical, it was obvious they wouldn't.

Eric smirked and Fox smacked him lightly in the arm. It was strange for Max to see them getting along, not squared to each other ready to pounce at each other's throats. He shook his head, done.

"Get out of here, you two. Play careful until we find out more."

Max rolled his eyes as he caught sight of Eric pinch Fox's ass as the door shut. What a change from a few days ago.

Eric's thumb continued to trace gentle circles on the back of Fox's hand as they walked away from the meeting with Max, although neither had spoken out loud, they knew where they were going; back to Eric's apartment, back to bed. Reaching a deserted corridor, Fox stopped Eric and pushed him against the corridor wall.

"Fox? What are you doing?"

Fox dropped to her knees and unbuckled Eric's belt, yanked on his fly and pulled his semi-erect cock free. He'd been semi-hard through the whole meeting with Fox so close to him.

"Fox-" Eric's question died in his throat as Fox took him in her mouth. He dropped his head back against the wall with a deep groan as Fox swallowed him deep. His hands curled into her hair and he gritted his teeth as Fox scraped ever so gently with her teeth.

"Fuck, Fox...someone will see us-"

"You scared?" Fox teased, pulling away from Eric with a pop.

"The cameras-"

"They're broken in this corridor, Four said they won't be fixed until next week." She grinned up at Eric, licking the tip like a lollipop, lapping the pre-cum glistening there and Eric hissed, his hand tightening in her hair.

Fox deep-throated Eric again and he swore loudly, knocking his fist into the wall beside him. Fox continued, aggressively sucking and rapidly driving Eric over the edge. Eric was almost embarrassed at how quickly he came as he arched back against the wall, legs shaking, groaning mumbled curses low in his chest. Gasping, he curled his fingers lovingly in Fox's hair, gazing down at her and catching his breath as she swallowed his seed and grinned devilishly up at him.

"You're bad," he grumbled, wiping the sweat from his brow and pulling Fox to her feet. Curling his fingers in the back of Fox's hair, he yanked her to him and kissed her hard, pulling back enough to rest his forehead against hers. "Now I have to take you home and punish you."

"Please do," Fox purred, leaning into Eric and drawing another groan from low in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

After a pause, Fox muttered, "what are we going to do?" Her hands absently pulled up Eric's jeans and a fresh flare of desire shot through him as her fingers brushed him.

Eric sighed, before he might have lied, or made some joke, but he and Fox were past that now, you couldn't experience that level of intimacy with someone, share that much passion in a night without changing the dynamic between the two of you. "I don't know...if I'm ready yet, without the project backing us. Honestly, I hadn't thought that far ahead, all I wanted was to get close to you."

Fox snorted softly and, tilting her chin up, rubbed her nose gently back and forth against Eric's. He grinned and tightened his arms around her, crushing Fox to his chest. She squirmed and pushed away.

"I'm serious Eric, what if I'm already pregnant?"

Eric sighed again. "If you are, you are; we'll find out in a week and deal with it then." Catching the flash of disappointment in Fox's eyes he pulled her close again and grabbed her chin gently with his large fingers. "Don't worry, I've waited years for you, I'm not backing out now." He lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Fox's lips. She moaned lightly against him and Eric groaned in response, deepening the kiss and slicking his tongue along her bottom lip. Fox opened her mouth and Eric swallowed her cry as his tongue plunged deep into her mouth, tasting her. His jeans tightened painfully and Eric reached down to grab Fox's ass, pulling her hard against him. He groaned low in his chest as Fox ground against him. He pulled at Fox's button fly and she suddenly stiffened, pulling away. Eric panted, frowning, his pulse thundering in his ears; he tried to pull Fox back against him, and growled when she grabbed his questing hands and tangled them with her own.

"Wait," Fox murmured.

"No." Eric's voice was guttural. He tried again but Fox was expecting that and pressed their hands back against his chest. He growled and Fox pecked at his lips to appease him.

"We have to be careful, either no sex or we need to use protection."

"Or just do oral," Eric grinned suggestively.

Fox rolled her eyes, "I'm serious Coulter, until we know what's going on, we have to be smart."

Eric groaned and dropped his head into the crook of Fox's neck. "Well there's no way I'm not fucking you now, guess we'll use condoms." Eric secretly hated condoms, he preferred bareback whenever he could, sex didn't feel half so good with a condom in the way. His lips found Fox's pulse point and he nibbled delicately at her skin, grinning when she squeaked and tried to pull away. "We gotta hurry, I'm dying to bend you over the couch and fuck you senseless."

Fox giggled. "Lead the way, warrior."

Eric had barely slammed the door behind him before he pushed Fox over the arm of the couch and began pulling at his jeans. He'd been rock-hard the entire walk back to his apartment, and Fox rubbing her hand against his hardened length with a devilish grin on her face all the way there had not helped. Yanking his jeans apart Eric began pulling at Fox's. She squirmed under him and managed to dance away. A growl built in Eric's chest, he was rapidly becoming violent with lust, Fox had no idea what she was teasing, what was about to be unleashed. Fox finally seemed to realize how thin Eric's control was right now and she soberly slightly, backing away.

"We need a condom Eric, remember?"

Eric's only response was another growl and Fox grinned widely, deciding to poke the bear. Whirling away, she shrieked and dashed into the bedroom, Eric right behind her. He tackled her and threw her onto the bed just as Fox managed to grab a foil package. Eric tore roughly at Fox's clothes and she laughed around the foil in her teeth, yanking just as eagerly at Eric's pants. Eric was beyond reason, beyond waiting, driven mad by lust and Fox just managed to roll the condom down his cock before he kneed her legs roughly apart and slammed into her, filling her in one relentless thrust. Fox snapped her head back into the pillow, her cry mixing with Eric's roar. Eric held Fox's hands above her head as he snapped his hips against hers, his head dropped into the crook of her neck and his teeth dug at her throat, marking Fox for all to see. Fox whimpered and writhed underneath his body, her heart pounding, loving every _fucking_ second of this as she gazed at Eric's face, his teeth were gritted, his jaw clenched, almost insane with hunger.

Gripping her hip, Eric thrust violently, panting with lust and his loss of control, his animal hunger drove Fox over the edge. Tightening her legs around Eric's waist Fox arched backwards, surrendering to the overwhelming sensations, a scream tearing from her throat. Eric roared as he came, slamming into Fox as his body shuddered, then collapsed on her with a groan, small aftershocks racing through him, making the muscles in this legs jump.

"Fuck," he gasped, breathing heavily.

Fox grinned at him, trailing her nails across his shoulders. "I knew you couldn't handle me, Coulter."

Eric nipped her throat, tightening his arms around her. "I know I can't, I'll settle for just surviving you."

His fingers trailed teasingly up her spine until he cupped the back of her head, pulling her against his mouth for another soul-stealing kiss, Fox whimpering softly as Eric's tongue swept hers, pulling apart reluctantly, he rested his forehead to hers and just breathed for a few minutes, sharing each other's air and space. Fox lay curled securely in his arms, content, inhaling Eric's masculine spice and exertion sweat smell. A low growl formed deep in Eric's chest when his phone began to buzz on the nightstand. Fox reached out for it but Eric yanked her back against him, capturing her mouth again. Fox arched into him, curling her legs around his hips, sighing breathily as they explored each other's mouths, probing deep inside, sweeping across each other's tongues. Eric's phone buzzed again and Eric swore against Fox's mouth, pulling away with a barely restrained snarl. He snatched the phone and rolled onto his back at the same time, pulling Fox along with him to lay across his chest, his hand resuming it's stroking of her spine as he read his phone's screen.

Fox traced along his nipple piercings, earning a ticklish hiss and twitch as Eric frowned at his phone, he flicked his gaze to Fox and quirked his mouth, returning his eyes to the screen. Finally, with a groan, he held it out for Fox to read.

"You're probably getting the same message," he grumbled as Fox took the phone, frowning as she read the screen.

"Emergency meeting of all factions to discuss Erudite Progeny Experiment standing, location: Main Erudite complex." Fox lifted her head to look at Eric. "Do you think they've decided already?"

Eric shook his head, "no, Noses love to talk and discuss shit to death, it's probably just a rehash of what Max has already told us."

"Think we can skip?" Fox grinned, her fingers now trailing along Eric's collarbones. He groaned and dropped his head back to the pillow.

"I wish baby, but no. We gotta be there soon, we have to get up."

Fox fake-pouted for a moment before grinning up at Eric, "we can save time by showering together."

Eric's face broke into a wide grin, something Fox had never gotten to see before and he barked a laugh, "lead the way baby."

* * *

Just over an hour later Eric and Fox leapt hand in hand from the train, landing gracefully on their feet and marching directly to the main complex. Max was already there, having taken a truck, but Eric wanted some more alone time with Fox and had whispered in her ear to take the train; they'd arrived in barely enough time to make the meeting, but it had been worth it. Alone in the train car they'd make good use of their time, Fox straddling Eric's lap as he'd sat against the car wall, lips locked together and hands curling under their uniforms, trailing heat along bare skin. Fox had rocked her hips against Eric's growing bulge until he'd groaned and begged for mercy; but Erudite was fast approaching and they'd been forced to pull apart, Eric rocking a major set of blue balls. It didn't bode well for anyone in the meeting that aggravated him and he made a mental note to keep his hand busy under the table and visit some of this frustration back onto Fox; Noses were so goddamn conceited and snooty they probably wouldn't even notice if Eric made Fox come at the table, as long as she wasn't louder than their fucking yapping.

Tension crept up Eric's spine as they pulled the main doors open and strode inside. Eric had left Erudite for a reason, beyond the obvious fact that he was the personification of Dauntless, he'd never felt comfortable there, had always known that he was different, known that they knew too. Now, a Dauntless leader and with Fox at his side, their hands clasped together, Eric easily shrugged off the discomfort, he could take on the whole fucking faction, as long as Fox was with him.

"Eric." Came a clipped, surprised voice.

Eric groaned internally and turned to face the owner. Tall and distinguished, the neatly trimmed greying beard did not hide the fact the Eric and this man shared jaw-lines, that their steel-grey eyes were identical.

"Father." Eric replied impassively, his hand tightening on Fox's when he saw the older man's gaze land on her. Rage boiled in his veins as he watched him eye Fox appreciatively from head to toe, his gaze lingering on her breasts. Biting back a growl, Eric tugged on Fox's hand, pulling her behind him. He squared his shoulders and fixed his father with a withering glare, daring him to say anything.

"You are here for the Progeny Experiment?" His father asked.

Eric's shoulders tightened and Fox squeezed his hand, her free one stroking gently at his back to calm him.

"Yes."

The older man nodded approvingly, "the mate you've been paired with is exceptional, unless you are somehow deficient, she will produce quality offspring."

Fox grabbed Eric's wrist as a warning, giving an almost inaudible hiss in his ear, stopping him from leaping at the man. _What the fuck did he just say?_

Eric took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. This last statement confirmed what Eric had already known about his father, he was Erudite to the core; Fox was nothing more than a test subject, a piece of an experiment to him, and his own son had become nothing but that too.

Eric nodded once in dismissal then turned, marching away, Fox at his side.

"Hey babe?" Fox asked quietly as they neared the meeting room.

Eric grunted.

"Can you go easy on my hand please?" Fox quirked a grin at him and Eric felt a rush of heat in his cheeks. He was literally crushing Fox's hand in his, still seething over the short and tense interaction with his father.

"Sorry baby," he murmured, loosening his grip, beginning to stroke his thumb in slow circles. "I apologize for my father, he is..."

"A true Nose," Fox remarked quietly, understanding exactly what Eric felt, what he was trying to say. But Faction before blood, the opinion of a Nose meant nothing to them, only highlighted their differences. To Eric, to Dauntless, Fox was his love, his mate, his heart; to Erudite, she was part of an experiment, a means to an end, a receptacle for Eric's sperm, useful only for furthering their research and knowledge.

Eric nodded, biting his lip.

* * *

The meeting was more entertaining than most held in Erudite, Margaret having obviously called it before the rest of the bigwigs could weigh in with their long-winded opinions, but she handled their protests gracefully, diverting the attention back to the matter at hand. Fox and Eric had been separated immediately upon entering the meeting room, pulled apart by other leaders for brief conversations and gossip before Margaret called order. Eric had given the stink eye to a Candor leader, Preston Givens, who'd cornered Eric first thing to complain about the 'dog he'd been paired with for this ridiculous affair' and to compliment Eric on 'the hot piece of ass he'd got', who was trying to take Eric's chair beside Fox; Preston had the good sense to slink away and Fox smirked up at Eric, mouthing _'_ _down boy_ '. He scowled and settled back in his chair, spreading his legs wide in that territorial masculine way, claiming his space and Fox. He reached over and took Fox's hand, resting them against his thigh, caring less for maintaining a respectable appearance for Dauntless than making sure every swinging dick in the meeting knew unequivocally that Fox was his.

Margaret's eyes swept the attendees as she spoke, lingering on Eric and Fox, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"We have not yet determined if the embryo death was an intentional act of sabotage or not. Rest assured we are working tirelessly to find out. I will call another meeting in six days, we will have the final verdict then and will also have decided whether or not the Progeny Experiment will even continue. My predecessor, I must admit, forced many hands to bring this to fruition, but I am more inclined to listen to the opinions of my fellow Faction leaders. So far, the position is leaning towards terminating it, taking the embryo misfortune as a sign this in not meant to be. If the project is indeed shut down and any participants have already successfully conceived, private compensation will be discussed. Are there any questions?"

Eric squeezed Fox's hand as several voices began to speak at once, frankly, Eric had no questions, none that needed answers right now, he wanted the fucking meeting adjourned so he could impale Fox on his throbbing cock again. Finally, _finally_ everyone shut the fuck up and they could leave. Rejecting Max's offer of a ride back, Eric all but dragged Fox back to the train tracks, pulling her tightly into his arms as they leapt into the car.

Walking backwards, he pushed Fox against the car wall, crushing his lips to hers. Fox responded eagerly, biting at Eric's bottom lip and making his dick twitch in his jeans. Leaning back, Eric turned Fox to face away from him, pushed her against the wall, one hand dropping to grab her hip and pull her ass against him while the other curled up softly around her throat, cupping her jaw and turning her head to meet his lips again. He rolled his hips against her, his hand snaking around to pull at her zipper, Fox's hands dropped to cover his.

"Eric...no, we don't-" Her protest was lost as Eric lowered his head and bit gently at her pulse point. Fox arched against him and hissed, a shiver running through her.

"Don't have what?" Eric teased lightly, trailing his tongue down the sensitive cord of her neck. Pulling his hand free of hers, he pushed it down the front of her jeans, curling his palm over her core. Fox gasped, goosebumps breaking out on her skin. Eric yanked her jeans down, hooked a finger in her underwear and pulled those down too, his hand caressing back up her thigh.

"Eric," she pleaded, hips pushing back against him. Eric hummed into her throat, his pulse racing as he began to stroke his fingers along her folds. Fox mewled, grinding against his palm and Eric's breath caught in his chest. _Fuck._ He couldn't wait any longer, he had to be inside her. Fox whimpered in protest as he pulled his hand free, staggering slightly when he pulled away from her just enough to yank at his jeans, push them down his hips. Fox gave him one last desperate glance, begging him and Eric grinned back, holding up the small foil packet he'd swiped from the nightstand before they'd left his apartment earlier. As long as he still got to fuck Fox, he didn't care how. Tearing the packet between his teeth, he quickly rolled it down his cock as he pulled Fox back against him, kneeing her legs farther apart, lips finding her pulse point again, teeth biting down just as he pushed hard inside her. A deep groan rumbled in his chest as his body took over, thrusting deep inside Fox, his hand gripping her hip hard enough to bruise. Fox cried out, dropping her head back on Eric's shoulder.

Digging his hand underneath her shirt, Eric cupped Fox's breast, pinching the hardened nipple and nipping her throat at the same time, drawing another sharp gasp from her.

"Eric...fuck, I-" Fox whimpered.

"Fox-" Eric breathed, his spine arching sharply as he thrust up into her, pressing her against the car wall. Fox slammed her hand against the wall by her head, cursing low in her throat. Eric covered her hand with his own, twining their fingers together, he was rapidly losing control, Fox's walls beginning to pulse around him, his abdomen clenching and jolts shooting through his limbs. _Why? Why did it feel so fucking good being inside this woman?_ Dropping her head back to Eric's shoulder again, Fox screamed his name, walls clenching around him as she orgasmed and Eric lost control, plunging headlong into his own release, roaring Fox's name, slamming her against the car wall, his hips snapping against her ass once more, his muscles trembling with exertion and bliss. His vision greyed at the edges and his heart slammed in his chest. Panting, he collapsed against her, pressing them both against the train wall, eyes closing as he nuzzled his face into her hair. A single thought pulsed through Eric's mind, _fuck, I want this woman for the rest of my life, forever. I_ _'_ _ll never get enough._

* * *

Six days later Fox glanced down the tracks, ready to jump onto the oncoming train. Much to her irritation, Fox was alone, Max had sent Eric ahead on a series of errands before he was to meet with Fox at Erudite for the meeting announcing the future of the Progeny Experiment. First, Fox needed to report to the lab to have some blood drawn for an early pregnancy test, the results would be available after the meeting concluded, and Fox was still torn on what result she wanted. She and Eric had barely left each other's sides in the last week, barely slept in fact, for all the sex they were having and Fox was loving every minute of it, a baby would put a crimp in that, but to share that with Eric, to carry his _child_ was also an idea that warmed Fox's heart. Whatever happens today happens, Fox decided.

The train rumbled past and Fox leapt nimbly inside, wincing at the pain between her legs; she and Eric had gotten a little wild last night...and this morning; fuck if she wasn't pregnant already, and if they weren't using condoms, she would definitely have caught sometime this week. Leaning against the wall she relaxed, waiting for the main Erudite complex and as the city passed her thoughts drifted to the night before.

 _Eric panted heavily in the crook of Fox_ _'_ _s neck, groaning raggedly as his body shuddered in release, muscles trembling, his arms wrapped around her, their lower bodies tangled together. Fox was still quaking with her third climax before Eric surrendered, groaning her name as his body finally succumbed, pulsing deep inside her. Relaxing against her, Eric nuzzled into her hair, purring like a massive feline, their sweat-slicked skin sticking together. Rolling to the side, he pulled Fox over with him, curling her against his chest and pressing a breathless kiss to her forehead._

 _Fox sighed against his skin and lifted her head. Tomorrow was the day, they couldn_ _'_ _t avoid talking about it anymore._

" _What happens tomorrow?_ _"_

" _With what?_ _"_ _Eric_ _'_ _s voice rumbled deep in his chest._

" _With the meeting, with my pregnancy test?_ _"_

 _Eric sighed, lifting Fox easily to lay on top of him, curling his fingers against the back of her head and pushing it gently to rest against his collarbones. His other hand stroked idly up and down her arm._ _"_ _I don_ _'_ _t think the experiment is going to continue. Margaret didn_ _'_ _t make it sound very likely, and...if you_ _'_ _re pregnant...you just are._ _"_ _He took a deep breath before continuing, his hand reaching down to twine with hers. He hesitated, then said lowly,_ _"_ _I never wanted to be a father, never wanted to be responsible for another life like that...until I met you. And then, after you transferred here, I started thinking about it...all the time. Even when all we did was fight and argue I_ _'_ _d fantasize about starting a family with you, making babies with you...it nearly drove me crazy, the way you made me think about it, and then the way we_ _'_ _d fight...I_ _'_ _d curse your name even as I was jerking off and groaning it. Without the project, I_ _'_ _d like to wait a bit longer, just have you to myself for awhile first, but, if that_ _'_ _s not how it_ _'_ _s going to be, that_ _'_ _s fine too. I_ _'_ _m not going anywhere...and I want to marry you._ _"_

 _Fox lifted her head in surprise, meeting Eric_ _'_ _s eyes, saw he was dead serious. Her heart began to race as Eric lifted his hand to gently cup her cheek, his gaze warm. If you_ _'_ _d asked Fox even a week ago if she_ _'_ _d be here right now, hearing what she_ _'_ _d just heard, she would have laughed in your face. But...it just seemed right._

" _I wanted to ask you properly, and get you a ring...but I just had to say it._ _"_

" _So you_ _'_ _re asking me, right now?_ _"_

 _Eric nodded, the smallest flash of uncertainty in his eyes. His hand tensed against her face, waiting for her answer._

 _Fox lowered her head, pressing her lips to Eric_ _'_ _s. He inhaled sharply, his hand curling into her hair, lips pressing urgently back. Fox pulled away just enough to whisper_ _'_ _yes_ _'_ _, her lips brushing his._

Fox startled out of her thoughts, seeing the Erudite complex approaching fast. Her heart had begun to race as she'd remembered last night, remembered the way Eric had nearly squeezed the breath right out of her after she'd accepted his hand, the way he'd laughed in pure, unrestrained joy into her neck. Leaping from the train she jogged to the main building; throwing open the door she marched inside, shoulders back, the personification of Dauntless, her eyes scanning for Eric. Hands covered her eyes from behind and Fox grinned, leaning back against the familiar rock-hard chest.

"Hey baby," Eric breathed in her ear, his tongue brushing the shell. Fox shivered and turned her head to press a kiss to his lips. The Eric Fox had come to know in the last week was vastly different from the Eric Fox had known before, from the Eric he presented to the rest of the faction, to the city. She never would have guessed he loved to cuddle the way he did, was even capable of the affection and love he now showered on her constantly. Even in public he wasn't able to hold back anymore; the ice-cold Dauntless leader of before couldn't stop himself from at least touching her, and he'd often steal kisses and hold her hand, step possessively in beside her whenever she was near other men, his posture straightening even more, intimidation oozing from every pore.

"Ready?" He murmured, raising a brow.

"Mmmm-hmm."

Eric's hand clasped hers and he turned, pulling her towards the stairs.

* * *

The nurse had been quick and professional, drawing the blood needed for the early pregnancy test without any unnecessary Erudite commenting and sending them on their way. Margaret must have threatened mayhem, because the Erudite committee members that had been so opinionated in the first meeting were sullenly silent. The meeting was quick and to the point, the project was terminated, the experiment was over. Seven matched couples, including Eric and Fox, were waiting for early pregnancy test results and it had been decided that a small compensation, unique to each faction would be offered if there were any successful conceptions. Just as the meeting adjourned a nurse entered the room, holding sealed envelopes and silently began passing them out. Fox accepted hers wordlessly, reading the impassive script at the top ' LaRue, Fox A.'. Eric took her hand and shook his head, _not here_. Fox nodded and stood, Eric rising beside her. Not until they'd jumped aboard the train did Fox finally pull the envelope from her jacket and look over at Eric. He moved instantly to her side, leaning back against the train wall and pulling Fox against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his head on the crook of her neck, ready to read the results over her shoulder.

Her hands shook only slightly as she ripped the seal and pulled the single sheet of paper out. Her eyes scanned it quickly and a strange rush of emotions shot through her. Eric's arms tightened around her and his lips pressed to her throat.

- _Name: Fox Arianna LaRue_

 _Sex: Female_

 _Faction: Dauntless_

 _Age: 22_

 _Name: Eric Kingston Coulter_

 _Sex: Male_

 _Faction: Dauntless_

 _Age: 24_

 _Result of Chemical Erythrocyte Early Beta Subunit Human Chorionic Gonadotropin - hCG - (Pregnancy) Test:_

 _Nongravid (Not Pregnant)_

 _Accuracy of Results: 99.9%_

"Baby, are you okay?" Eric whispered. His lips brushed her throat.

Fox felt a strange sense of... _disappointment,_ she realized with a jolt that a part of her _had_ wanted to be pregnant, _had_ wanted to be carrying Eric's child already. Suddenly overwhelmed, she turned in Eric's arms; burrowing her face into his chest; her fingers curled into his vest and she began to cry.

Eric moaned low in his chest in distress, tightened his arms. "Baby, please don't cry," he murmured, pressing his lips to her hair. Fox only wept harder, her tears beginning to soak through his shirt. Eric lifted his head, resting his chin gently on her hair; his eyes held a thousand yard stare and, as the city passed in a blur, a single tear trailed down his cheek.

* * *

Fox looked up as the front door opened, her face splitting in a wide grin as Eric stepped inside the apartment.

"Hey Handsome," she called softly.

"Hey yourself," Eric threw back, pulling off his jacket. Rolling his shoulders he disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing a few minutes later, his face freshly scrubbed and water droplets still clinging to his skin and hair. Fox watched him approach her, a heat building in her chest.

They'd been married for a year and a half, eighteen months of pure bliss. Fox would never have thought that of all the men in Dauntless, Eric _fuckin_ _'_ Coulter would be the man she'd end up paired with, the man she'd end up loving more than anything. The experiment had been a mistake, a last ditch effort by a power-hungry madwoman who, according to what Fox had last heard, had trouble even remembering her own name now; but it had brought them together, and in a twisted way, Fox owed Jeanine big for that. As Max had said, they were the perfect pairing, the personification of Dauntless, the faction's two most dominant leaders now it's most dominant and strong couple.

After Fox's crying had slowed and finally stopped on the train, Eric had tipped her head back gently and pressed his lips to her forehead.

" _I still want to marry you...and have babies someday...do you?_ _"_ His eyes had been uncertain, his touch bordering on desperate.

Fox had closed her eyes, one final tear falling before nodding and opening her eyes again to meet Eric's gaze. " _Yes._ _"_

Upon returning to Dauntless, they'd fallen back into work, back into their lives; but connected now. Neither Eric nor Fox had wanted a big pompous ceremony, so Max had quietly wed them a few weeks later, with only a small group of close friends presiding. The party afterwards in the Pit had been epic, with Eric sweeping his new bride up in his arms to carry back to their apartment; to make love to his new bride as the party music thumped through the floor.

Fox had resumed her birth control shots, thankful that she had the choice still. It took her awhile but Fox had come to realize that becoming pregnant that soon would have been the wrong path, would have hindered her relationship with Eric rather than helped it. She'd been diligent in maintaining her scheduled shots since...but she'd purposefully missed her appointment last month. Although neither she nor Eric had ever articulated it, something had begun to change between them, the air between them after they'd made love charged with something new. Without speaking, without saying a word to each other, they had communicated nonetheless. They were ready to try for a baby, ready to expand their family. Fox discovered this with a jolt one night, stroking Eric's back as his head lay on her breast, both still breathless from making love, it was almost as if his thoughts had seeped directly into her mind.

 _I_ _'_ _m ready baby, we_ _'_ _re ready._

Eric's eyebrow quirked as he approached Fox, she was still standing there, in the kitchen, a small private smile on her face. His hands found her hips and pulled her to him. Silently, Fox held up the item clutched in her hand and Eric's pulse began to race. Fierce love swelled in his chest and he crushed his lips to Fox's, pulling apart breathless to rest his forehead to hers and gasp, "Yes?"

Fox smiled, tears shining in her eyes. She glanced down again at the bright pink '+' on the test strip in her hand. Raising her eyes, she met Eric's and nodded.

"Yes."

THE END

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for the reads and reviews! I have more Eric and Fox stories if you want to read them! Let me know!**


End file.
